Dark Love
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: Kagome is a vampire by night and a friend to Inuyasha by day. But she does not realize she turns into a vampire. But after drinking Kikyou's blood and killing her, Inuyasha has sworn to kill the vampire who did it, which is Kagome! And could Kagome's Vamp
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My friend gave me this awesome idea, so I wanted to try it and see what you guys think about it Kay? Please review! I worked really hard on it! Thankies for reading this and sorry it is so short, but I'm writing it at school. I'll get another one up soon and it will be longer. Promise! Lovies!

Chapter 1

A young woman sat upon a roof in the dark Tokyo. She wore black pants and a tight tube top. Her raven hair fell loosely across her back. She looked perfectly normal except for the large black wings on her back and the blood thirst look in her blood red eyes.

She smiled as she watched a young girl walk down the street. Slowly she licked her lips as she thought of all the blood that flowed through her small frame. She had long black hair down her back and was wearing a red and write s7ummer dress. She was caring school books that meant she had some from a late night at school. Slowly the girl jumped from the roof and glided after her, watching her walk.

The women grew with hunger as the girl walked down the street and into a dark ally. Quietly she landed in the dark ally and stared deeply at the now shocked girl. "What are you?" She screamed, stepping back. She only opened her mouth and smiled, baring her fangs. Quickly the women tried to run away, but she grabbed her long hair, and pulled her in close. She felt the girl struggle to free herself, which only made her hungrier. So with a quick movement, she bit into the girl's neck and started to suck the girl's blood.

As the warm fluid came into her month, pleasure came over her. Soon the women stopped moving and grew limp in her arms. But she was not paying any attention to the girl. Her mind was only the warm blood that quenched her thirst.

Finishing off the last of the blood, she let the dead girl fall to the ground. As she looked down at the girl, a small smile came to her face. It was so satisfying to suck the life right out of her. To be able to take a life was the best feeling in the world to her. As she looked closer, she saw that she looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

But the sound of footsteps broke her thoughts, and she took off into the air. Morning was coming soon, so she had to get back to her place. With a quick flap of her wings she flew towards a small shrine in the distance. Quickly she landed, just as the sun arose. She lifted her hand up to protect herself from the blinding light as she felt herself transform.

Slowly her long black wings grew into her black, and she felt her fangs grow back to normal. Slowly her eyes went from a blood red to a chocolate brown. Her black outfit went into a schoolgirl uniform.

She slowly blinked for a second and looked around. _What was I just doing?_ She thought with confusion. _Oh! I must be on my way to school! I hate when I black out for a second!_ She thought with a laugh. "Be careful at school Kagome!" A woman yelled from the upstairs window of the house. "I will!" Kagome yelled back, running down the shrine steps.

Inuyasha walked down the street in his usual pissed off mood. He had stayed out all night, and not a single vampire! But as he walked down the street the smell of death filled his nose and his dog-ears twitched. Quickly he ran into a dark ally and was shocked at what he saw.

Slowly he reached down and rolled the dead body of the girl over, and was shocked at the sight. "Kikyou…" he whispered in pain. Slowly he pushed her hair back from her cold dead neck and saw the disgusting mark he had expected. There were two holes in the side of her neck, which could only mean a vampire had sucked out all her blood. "I'll avenge you Kikyou! I promise!" He swore through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

1Okay, well since I got so many reviews for my last story, I want to continue with it. So thanks so much! I have a feeling this is going to be a great story, and I hope you guys stick with me until the end! So let's get it started!

Chapter 2

As Kagome walked down the street she heard ambulances sirens and saw yellow police tape around an area up ahead. As she drew closer, groups of different people were swarmed behind the tape, leaning in to see over it. "What's going on?" Kagome asked a man leaning over. "A young priestess was killed last night. All her blood is gone from her body." He told her, not looking at her. "How horrible!" Kagome said in shock.

Slowly she pushed herself to the front of the crowd were she saw Inuyasha huddled over with a blanket over him. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Running under the tape. "Excuse me ma'am but you can't be across from the line." A police officer told her, grabbing her arm. "But I know him! He is my best friend!" Kagome argued, trying to pull free.

Hearing the commotion, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome fighting off a police officer. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled, getting to his feet. The police officer looked at him for a second and then shrugged his shoulders, walking off to deal with another problem.

"Inuyasha! What happened!" Kagome asked, horrified at the sight. "It was a vampire! I knew there was still some in Tokyo!" Inuyasha said with excitement and anger. "Inuyasha, you promised you would stop being a vampire hunter after you avenged your fathers death." Kagome reminded. "It was Kikyou." He said with sorrow, hanging his head. "Oh...Inuyasha..."Kagome stuttered, reaching out to hug him. But he only turned and walked over to a paramedic to ask some questions._ I wish he would be a bit more open to me._

Everyone couldn't stop talking about Kikyou's murder. "I here she did it herself!" "Some say it was a vampire!" "Don't be stupid! Vampire's are extinct!" Kagome buried herself into the Geometry work, but two boys in front of her would not shut up. "Would you please be quiet! Some of us are trying to study here!" Kagome yelled at them. The two of them rolled their eyes at her and sat back In their seats. _Like I really want to hear their theories on kikyou's death!_ Kagome thought with anger. She then prompt up her book and pretended to study for the rest of class.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear what happened in the ally a couple blocks from here!" A boy yelled running up to him. Inuyasha only gave a low growl as a warning to the boy, who backed off slowly. "You didn't have to be so mean about it." a boy with a black ponytail said. Inuyasha glared at the boy, but only got a smile back. "Shut up Miroku, I'm not in the mood." He grunted, tilting his head down. Miroku had a warm smile and deep violet eyes that showed foolishness and yet wisdom at the same time. He worn dark blue jeans, a black muscle shirt and a blue jean jacket.

"Awwww, come on Inuyasha, You were thinking about breaking it up just last week." Miroku said. "Damn it Miroku! That still doesn't change the fact that someone died last night!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Miroku held up his hands in fake defense against his outburst. "Alright! Well you can't hunt 'vampires' anyway. You promised Kagome." Miroku reminded him, turning back to his English warm-up. "Feh." Inuyasha shot, pulling out his English notebook and pencil.

As Kagome walked down the hallway to her locker, she noticed everyone staring at her. _Is there something on my face?_ She thought with confusion. She quicken her pace until she reached her locker, where Inuyasha was waiting. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked him, reaching to undo the lock. He leaned in close for a second, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like it always does." He said with a dull tone. "How sweet." She said with sarcasm. She quickly opened the locker, hitting him hard in the arm. "Ow!" He yelled, glaring at her. "Oh...sorry." She apologized, trying not to laugh.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Inuyasha asked, losing interest in the pain in his arm. "Ummmm...well, I've got Geometry homework and Souta needs to be quizzed in vocabulary, I also have to help my mom with dinner..." She listed, but Inuyasha interrupted, saying," Do you want to have a stake out for vampires?" "What!" Kagome yelled, getting angry. "Do you want to stay up and hunt for vampires?" he repeated. "No! And you said you'd stop that crap!" She yelled at him. "Kikyou was killed by one, I just no it, and I have to kill it to avenge her death!" He yelled back. Kagome slammed her locker shut and stormed off in anger. _I don't have time to deal with his crap!_ She thought in anger.

Hey! Is this a good one? Please R&R! Thanks so much! You guys are great! Sorry it's so short, but I didn't have time to make it as long as I had hoped. Laterz!


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Your great! And I'm going to try to write a longer chapter, but I got a serious cold this weekend, and it just doesn't want to go away. So I'll try my hardest, but no promises. Okay so here we go with Chapter 3! Yay!

Chapter 3

As Kagome pushed her way through the crowd, she felt the stares again. "What is your problem!" She yelled at a random boy staring at her. He only freaked out and ran inside the school. "Well that wasn't very nice." a soft voice teased from behind. Kagome turned to see a girl about her age with long brown hair, wearing a cute pink and white mini-tee and a pair of hip-huggers. "Well you wouldn't want to be nice if there stared at you all day! And besides Sango, I don't have to be nice to anyone." She told her. "But you are anyway." Sango laughed.

"Oh shut it!" Kagome yelled, turning pink. "See! You are to nice for your own good Kagome. When someone wants something, you bend over backwards to get it. When someone tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. Your going to be taken advantage of one day." Sango said as they walked down a busy street. "Well what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic tone. "One little, tiny, insignificant, yet oh so big, word." Sango told her. "What might that be prey tell?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. "No." Sango answered with a big smile. Kagome only sighed and started the climb up the stairs to her house.

"When are you going to let me stay the night?" Sango asked. "I don't know. I just never really thought about it." Kagome said with a shrug. "Come to think of it. Have you ever had a friend stay over past dark?" Sango asked, suddenly getting curious. Kagome thought about for a second then answered, "No, I don't think so. Weird." "Maybe we can do it in two weeks! Because I can't stay over this weekend or the next because I'm grounded." Sango offered. "I'll see what my mom says. That's really weird though. I've never really thought about it until now." Kagome said.

As they reached her front door, Kagome hugged her friend goodbye and walked inside. "I'm home!" Kagome yelled though the house. "Do your homework honey! Dinner will be ready in a hour!" Her mother answered from in the Kitchen. "Oh goodie, Geometry" Kagome said with disgust.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked slowly towards Inuyasha's house as the sun started to go down. "Dude! Did you hear about the rumors?" Miroku asked, suddenly remembering. "About Kikyou's death? Most of them." Inuyasha answered, getting angry. "Well, people are saying Kagome did it!" He told him. "What?" Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah man! You know how Kagome and Kikyou look so much alike right? Well, some say that she did it so she could be her self and not be Kikyou's clone." Miroku explained. "Bull-shit!" Inuyasha yelled, getting angry.

"But others say that she did it so that she could have you all to herself." Miroku continued, laughing at the last part. "Well I know that's a bunch of Bull-shit, because Me and Kagome only want to be friends." Inuyasha answered confidently. "Whatever dude." Miroku shrugged, still laughing about the second rumor. "Would you please just shut the hell up for two seconds." Inuyasha yelled, getting angry again. Miroku ran two fingers across his mouth and became silent.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to the silent air. "What is it?" Miroku whispered. "Wings...big ones." Inuyasha said, a smile coming across his face. "What are you thinking?" Miroku asked. "I think that it's about hunting time." Inuyasha flashed him a big smile.

Okay, I'm sorry. I failed you, but I promise, I **_will _**make it longer. I swear or I will die trying. I feel like such a bad person for writing such short chaps. I know that the next one will be longer. Please don't be mad and beat me up. Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

1Okay guys, I'm better and ready to get it started! Whoot! Being sick is so awful because you want to do stuff so bad, but have no energy for it. Well, let get is all started! Yayness!

Chapter 4

Kagome sat at her desk in her room, the sunset visible through her window, doing her homework. But as she study her foreign English Language text book for the test, she started to feel sick. She stood up from her desk and headed for her bed to lay down, but as she stood up she started to feel dizzy. She tried to make her way to the bed, but the room began to spin and her legs fell out from behind her and she hit the floor.

Slowly her hair became longer and her eyes turned blood red. Wings slowly grew from out of her back and she was wearing tight black pants, a tight black shirt, and a long trench coat. Kagome slowly blinked and then got to her feet. She looked around for a second and then looked at the mirror to see her reflection. A small smile came to her face as she looked. The girl's blood she had drunken from the night before had some kind of special power, because she felt much more powerful and her appearance had changed.

With one last look at her reflection, Kagome walked over and opened the window to go out and eat. But as she climbed out a knock came from her bedroom door. "Kagome? Mom told me to see if you are okay. She thought you fell and wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." A little boys voice echoed from behind the door. With a quick jump she flew out into night, not answering the concerned boy on the other side of the door.

Inuyasha quickly jumped to the top of a roof and sniffed the air. "What is it Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled down from the street. "Head home Miroku. I'm going after it." Inuyasha yelled down to him. Then using his nose he locked onto a strong sent and followed it.

As he ran along the rooftops, he started to get a chill down his spine. The rush was back again. He had been out of the vampire hunting business for so long that he had forgot how it felt. His father had trained him after a vampire had taken the life of his mother. But after killing the bastered, he had promised Kagome he would stop. She was always concerned about him. Soon he reached where the sent ended at the edge of a building. He quietly looked over the edge into the alley to see a person with wings bent over the body of another person.

Inuyasha knew right away that the one with wings was a vampire, but the dead person it was drinking from he did not know. Quickly, he jumped into the alley and landed behind the bent over form. "Get up you bastered." He demanded. Drawing his sword from it's sheath inside his long red coat.

Kagome had been drinking the blood of a fatter man when she heard something jump from the roof of the building beside her. "Stand up you bastered." It demanded from behind her. Slowly she stood up and turned to look at the man. He had on a long red coat and had on baggy black pants with chains going off of it. He also had on a with shirt and big heavy boots. But what caught her attention was his long silver hair and doggy-ears on top of his head.

As she turned, she saw the shock fall over him, though he tried to hide it. "Not use to a girl?" She asked in a seductive voice. "Women vampires are very rare now." He stated. A small laugh came from her as she looked him over. He had drawn a large magical sword against her, which meant he wasn't going to be an easy person to kill. "You are a half-Demon correct?" She asked, still looking him over. "Yes. Why does it matter?" He answered, looking her over as well. "Half-Demons are rare as well." She laughed, moving over to the left. He moved to block her from trying to run.

"Do you plan on killing me?" She asked with a smile. "What if I do?" He asked with a smile. _He enjoys what he is doing. He is not an amateur at this._ She thought get interested. "You want to know something. I can feel it." She continued, looking for another way out. "Yes. Did you drink the blood of a young girl last night?" He asked, watching her body movements. "Hmm, I drank so many people the other night." She said with sarcasm. "Did you drink the blood of a young priestess with long black hair!" He demanded, getting angry.

"Was she a priestess? That would explain my newly gained power." She thought aloud. A small smile came to her face as she looked over herself. "Do you find me beautiful, Hanyou?" She asked, getting off subject. "What!" He asked, taken back. He looked at her, and a small blush came to his face. "Hoe flattering." She laughed, jumping into the air to take off. But Inuyasha quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground.

She stood up and started to laugh as a small trail of blood came from the corner of her mouth. She slowly felt the cut and got the blood on her fingers. She looked at it for a second with hungry eyes. She then looked at him with the same hungry eyes. "I'm getting kind of hungry again, Hanyou." she stated. He quickly grasped his sword, ready for her next moved.

She quickly dove at him, but he dodged it and swung his sword, getting the edge of her coat. She looked at the slash and got annoyed. "This is a new coat!" she yelled, annoyed at him. He did not answer, he just jumped at her and yelled, "Wind Scar!" Which shot a powerful attack from his sword at her, but she dodged it with ease and pinned him to the ground.

She looked deep into his golden eyes as his body struggled to get free. "Are you scared, Hanyou?" she asked. "Burn in hell!" He growled, still trying to fight her off. She slowly breathed in his smell and sighed from the sweet sent. "We'll continue this again. Another night my little hanyou." She said to him with a smile. Then with that, she jumped into the air and flew into the dark.

Inuyasha punched the ground in frustration. "Damn that bitch!" He yelled into the empty night sky. He slowly put his sword back in it sheath and got to his feet. _What was her problem? She was acting so weird. She acted as if I was just some toy to her!_ He thought as he walked down the street.

Kagome sat quietly on the roof as she watched the lights in the buildings go out. _He was so intense. I don't know what it was about him. Something tells me this is going to be interesting._ She thought with a smile. _Those eyes of his. The smell. His body! It was all so perfect!_ She thought with lust. _ I want him!_ She decided, getting to her feet. _I will have him!_ She declared as she flew off towards the shrine.

Slowly she landed through the window and into her bed room. She had flown around for hours after the fight and had found no prey, so decided to come back home. And as se thought about the hanyou for the last time, she slowly transformed once again. The wings grew back in and her cloths turned into a school uniform. "Kagome! You need to get to school!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Alright!" She yelled, gathering up her books and placing them into a worn yellow book bag.

Okay! That was a long chapter! Well, compared to the other ones right? I thought it was longer. Well, by the looks of things, Inuyasha has got a problem on his hands! LOL! We'll see were things go from here! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

1Okay! Hey guys and thanks for the reviews! And I hope that I hear from you guys more! And since tomorrow is the big Egg day, I hope you get lots of junk food! Yay for sweets that rot out our teeth! Whoot! LOL. Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 5

Kagome sat in her class, ready to fall asleep. "What's wrong with you Kagome?" Sango asked, sitting down across from her. "I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well." Kagome yawned. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, confused. "Oh, just nightmares and stuff. And their always the same. People dying when ever I come near them." Kagome explained, yawning again. "That is strange." Miroku commented, sitting behind Sango.

Soon, after grabbing his seat, Sango turned a bright shade of red and reached around, slapping him across the face. "Not today you guys." Inuyasha said with a yawn. Every turned to look at the tired hanyou with confusion. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He was about to tell her the truth, but then he remembered that he had promised he would not hunt vampires. "Rough night. Not much sleep." Inuyasha said simply, laying back in his seat. But just as Kagome was going to ask him why he had a rough night, th teacher walked in and called the class to attention.

Kagome had walked in to her English Foreign Language, she started to feel dizzy. The teacher walked in, calling the class to attention. But as she tried to pay attention, her head started to throb. She didn't even notice when the teacher placed the chapter test down in front of her. Kagome tried to pay attention, but she couldn't remember how you ask for a name in English. Admitting that she needed help, Kagome raised her hand and asked to go to the nurse. The teacher seeing that she didn't look well, sent her on her way.

Kagome walked slowly down the school hall, hunched over, feeling very sick. Breathing heavy, Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall for second of rest. But she slowly slid to the floor and lay motionless. Then slowly her hair began to grow longer, her eyes turned blood red, wings formed out of her back, and her cloths changed back into the black outfit.

Slowly Kagome got back to her feet with a smile. _It worked! I have much more power of the body now. I've never changed in the day. Slowly the girl will have little control. _She thought with a smile. But as she looked around her surroundings, the smell of fear came to her attention. She slowly turned to face a young boy, who had fear in his eyes. As she stared at him, she realized how hungry she was.

In one quick motion, she grabbed the boy by his hair and bit deep into his neck. He soon began limp in her arms as she sucked out the last of his blood. Licking her lips with satisfaction, she let the boy fall to the ground, and walked around the school.

But as she walked, she could smell him again. Her little hanyou was here. Following the scent, she soon found him half asleep in a room full of other people. _My poor hanyou. Did I make you tired last night?_ She thought with a smile. "Excuse me?" a timid voice asked. When Kagome turned on the girl, she saw how she suppressed a scream. Kagome simply grabbed her and bit into her neck. But she did not thirst for blood, and didn't feel like destroying the body.

She went to walk away when she saw that the girl looked American. As she looked closer, she saw a piece of paper that said "Foreign Exchange student". As she looked at it all, a brilliant idea came to her mind. Concentrating on her wings, she slowly pulled them back into her body. She then gathered up the girls books, and placed the book bag on her back. Then she grabbed the paper from the girls dead hands. "Have good nightlife kid." Kagome laughed, opening the door.

As Kagome walked into the class, everyone looked at her, except Inuyasha, who was busy sleeping. She silently handed the piece of paper the teacher and watched as he read it. "You don't look very American." He said with suspicion. "We once lived here but moved away. But I wanted to come back, and my parents didn't want to move, so I joined a foreign exchange program." She explained with a smile.

"Alright, go sit in the back by Inuyasha. Inuyasha, hol...""I know where to sit." She cut him off, walking towards the back. She quietly grabbed her seat, and stared at the sleeping hanyou. _So, Inuyasha is your name. How very fitting for you._ She smiled. But as she watched the sleeping hanyou, she felt the stares of a class in front of her. She quickly turned on him to bit into his neck but stopped. She didn't need to preform this kind of stunt in front of so many people.

She let go of the student, who quickly turned around in fear, and never looked back. With satisfaction, The girl leaned back in her desk. But she soon got bored, and couldn't help but bug him. Kagome slowly leaned over to Inuyasha and got right next to his ear. And then in a soft voice that they could only hear she whispered, "Why is my little hanyou so tired?" As soon as it left her lips, Inuyasha's eyes shot open in a glare.

Seeing that she had woken him, she leaned back and smiled at him with a wicked hungry smile. "How they hell are you here?" Inuyasha asked with a glare. "I have my ways." She answered. "What makes you think I wouldn't kill you right now?" Inuyasha hissed. "You wont make a scene here. You know that no one would believe I was a vampire." She answered, looking deep in his eyes. As she stared at the fierce golden orbs, she saw that she was right.

But as she looked into his angry face, she started to feel dizzy. _Damn it! Not now!_ She cussed. Seeing her discomfort, Inuyasha asked with a smile, "What's wrong vampire?" "We'll continue this another time my little hanyou." She whispered with a weak smile. She then raised her hand for the teacher to see. "Yes miss. ummmm." He started, but didn't remember her name. "It's Nanasawa Yuki." She answered. "Yes Miss Yuki?" He asked. "Can I be excused?" She asked weakly. He nodded, and she gathered up hr stuff. "Until next time." She whispered. She then walked out of the room and into the hall.

As she walked out the door, she noticed that the girls body was gone from it's original spot; only a few drops of blood showing she had been there. As she walked down the hall, the room began to spin. She leaned against a window seal as her cloths turned into a girls school uniform, her eyes went chocolate brown, and her hair grew shorter.

Kagome blinked for a few seconds trying to remember what she had been doing. Then the test in her fourth block reminded her. _I'm not going to have enough time to finish!_ She thought with fear, running down the hall to get back to her class.

Hey guys! Hope you like it! And I hope your Easter is a happy one!

(l)(l)

('.')

(ll)(ll)Bunny!


	6. Chapter 6

1Hey guys! How are you guys doing? I'm really good. Sorry this has taken a while to update, but I have like three other FF to update and another one on that I have to update. So it's kinda hard to juggle all of that. But I'm getting pretty good at it, so thanks for being patient.

Chapter 6

Kagome walked down the hall with her head hung. She hadn't gotten back in time to finish the test and she couldn't remember why she had missed it in the first place. "Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted, walking up beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her depressed mood. "I missed my English Chapter test and now I'm going to have to make it up after school some time this week." Kagome told him. "Why did you miss it?" Inuyasha asked. "That's just it, I don't know." Kagome told him. "Hm...that is weird." Inuyasha said, going into deep thought._ That is really weird that Kagome doesn't even know why she missed her test._ He thought. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, expecting to see the Vampire, but it was only a pale Miroku. "What's wrong Miroku?" Kagome asked. "They found a kid dead in the hallway towards the Nurses office." He told them, his face as white as snow.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku took off down the hall, towards the Nurses office. When they got there, a huge crowd had formed. They couldn't see to well. They only saw two paramedics push away a black bag on a stretcher. "They have the body in a body bag outside." Kagome told them, standing on her tip-toes. "Who was it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. But he was killed the same way as Kikyou. Two hole in the side of his neck and all his blood gone from his body." Miroku explained. _That Bitch!_ Inuyasha cussed in his mind, running back down the hall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. But he was already gone and outside.

Kagome walked out of her fourth class of the day, still worried about Inuyasha. The death of that boy had made him run out on school from some odd reason. She joined Miroku and Sango in the hall. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked them. Both of them shook their head. _I wonder were he could have gone._ Kagome thought, walking to her final class of the day.

Inuyasha now walked around the outside of the school, sniffing the air for some sign of the vampire. He did smell something, but it wasn't the vampire. It smelled of vampire, but it was so weak, that it didn't really concern Inuyasha. He was focused on finding the one behind the murder of Kikyou and the boy. But as he walked around to the front, his ears caught a soft scream.

Inuyasha quickly ran in the direction of the scream. He ran as fast as he could, but knew It was to late. If he managed to get the person away from her, they would be doomed to the life of a vampire. So after he killed her, he would have to kill the person. With a sigh, he picked up his speed.

He soon reached the top floor of the school and was shocked at what he saw. It was girl vampire drinking on the neck of a girl student, but she wasn't Nanasawa. She had long blonde hair and had small black wings. And she didn't have pupils in her eyes, they were only pure black. She was wearing a pair of loose black jeans and a black T-shirt. This was a vampire, but she was weak. She was probably just bitten and hadn't very much time to grow. _This'll be easy._ Inuyasha thought, pulling out his sword.

As Kagome sat in her class, she felt the school shake. Everyone in the room looked upward. "Everyone, get into the hall." The Teacher told them as the school shook again. Everyone quickly got up and into the hall.

"What's going on?"

"Someone is trying to blow up the school!"

"Probably just someone playing a joke."

"I want to go home and watch TV."

Kagome looked up again as the school shook. _Inuyasha?_ She wondered, walking over to the stairwell. Quietly, Kagome walked past a group of teachers and headed up the stairs to the top floor. She heard a voice yell "Wind Scar!" and the floor shock violently. Kagome went to the hall and looked in. Inuyasha was standing with his back to her. He had his sword, Tetsuiaga, drawn and the hallway had deep cuts all over it. In front of Inuyasha was a girl. But her eyes were completely black, she had small black wings, and had long blonde hair. Inuyasha shot another Wind Scar at the girl, but she easily dodged it and went in to attack. But Inuyasha blocked her and cut off one of her wings.

The girl cried out in pain and fell back onto the floor. Inuyasha went up to the girl and held his sword over her. He was about to plunge it into her chest like a spike, but the girl kicked him back.

Kagome went to run over to him, but suddenly got dizzy. She fell to the floor as another Wind Scar was cast. Kagome tried to get back up but she fell back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she had blood red eyes. Her hair grew and her cloths changed. She then got to her feet with a smile.

She walked into the hallway as Inuyasha blew out some windows in order to hit the young vampire. "Stop it Inuyasha." She said calmly to him. The two of them stopped and looked in her direction. "So, finally come out of hiding. "Inuyasha said with a smile, turning on her. "No. I've come to help my friend." She told him. "Friend?" He asked, confused. She pointed at the wounded vampire. Inuyasha looked at the girl and got disgusted. He went to attack the girl, but Nanasawa jumped in front of him and knocked him back.

She then walked over to the fallen vampire and touched her cut wing. The wound quickly healed over and the girl nodded her head in thanks. Nanasawa then whispered something in the girl's ear and she nodded. The girl then stood up and bowed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only stared at her confused and she disappeared. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked her. "I told her to leave us alone and to pay her respects for the battle." Nanasawa told him. "I don't need her damn respect! Both of you are going to be dead in a minute." Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't think your going to kill me." she said with a smile. "And why the hell wont I?" Inuyasha asked. "You don't want anything to happen to your little girl friend." She said, her smile going wicked. "What have you done to Kagome!" He demanded. "Nothing...yet." She said softly. _That will make him squirm. And make sure he doesn't kill me._ She thought happily. She then headed towards the stairs. "Were the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm leaving before anyone gets up here and sees this mess. I'll see you later my little hanyou." She said walking down the stairs.

"Stop calling me that you wench!" Inuyasha yelled after her. But no answer came from the stair well. Anger pumping through him, he put away his sword and looked around. He had blown a huge whole through the wall to the outside and most of the walls with the classrooms were gone. Seeing that he might have gone to far, he quickly jumped outside and made a run for it, before anyone saw his mess.


	7. Chapter 7

1Hey. I was blown away by all the reviews. Thanks. I'm going to try to put up three chapters this week because next weekend I'm going to be in Washington. So don't let me forget. And by the way, just so we don't get confused, the Vampire Kagome's name will now be Nanasawa, to prevent confusion. Okay, let's start the show! Lol.

Chapter 7

It had once again become dark, and Nanasawa had taken control of Kagome's body. Perched high on top of a tokyo business building, Nanasawa watched groups of people walk out of a building. Most of them were in groups of two, a women and a man. They were laughing and talking about something called "movies". She didn't understand this world at all. She had been dormant from body to body since the 1800's. But with this body, she was able to take control and come out. But she hadn't bothered to really learn the ways of the people she killed. But now, for some reason, she was intrigued by their ways.

She had come to guess that the building was a mating place of some kind, were the men would claim the women as their own. As she thought more about this, a plan formed slowly in her mind. _But first, I have to get out of this body. I just need more pure blood, then I can pull out of the body and have my own form!_ She thought, flying down into an ally.

She then slowly pulled her wings into her body and walked onto the street. As she crossed the road to the building were all the people were, the familiar smell drifted into her nose. _My little hanyou._ She thought with a smile. No sooner had she thought this, Inuyasha walked out of the building with two other people. One was a guy with short black hair with a small ponytail. He had on a white T-shirt and jeans, with a black jacket on. But what caught her attention was the prayer beads around his right hand. _He is under a powerful curse._ Nanasawa thought to her self. The other person was a girl. She had long black hair, and was wearing a green skirt with a pink blouse. She also had a large boomerang on her back. _Demon Slayer._ Nanasawa thought with disgust.

Silently she walked up behind the hanyou and whispered in his ear, "hello my little hanyou." so that only they could here it. Inuyasha came to a stop and looked at her in anger. "For the last time, stop calling me that!" He yelled at her. "Who is this?" The guy beside him asked, looking her up and down. The girl then punched him upside the head, flashing her a small smile as he fell to the ground. "Hi, My name is Sango." She introduced, offering out her hand. Nanasawa went to shake her hand, but Inuyasha jumped in between them and growled low at her. "Don't touch her! Vampire's can control people before they eat them." Inuyasha told Sango. "Inuyasha! Don't be stupid!" Sango yelled back, pushing him aside.

She reached over and grasped Nanasawa's outreached hand. But as Nanasawa's hand closed around her's, she felt her body go cold. She suddenly felt like she was falling and couldn't stop. A voice in her head was whispering, "Kohaku might die any day. You have such a dangerous job. What if he was to die? How could you live with that? Maybe I will kill him." "No!" Sango thought with tears. "Then stay out of my way!" The voice hissed.

Suddenly she felt her body grow warm again, and she opened her eyes to see Nanasawa looking at her with concern. "Are you okay? You blacked out." She asked, letting go of her hand. "Yeah, I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Sango answered. "Were is your other little friend?" Nanasawa asked Inuyasha. "Kagome is home, safely asleep." Inuyasha hissed, grasping his sword. Nanasawa only laughed at the motion. "I have to go Inuyasha." Sango told him, starting to walk off. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I have to get home." She told him, continuing down the street.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked, turning on Nanasawa. "I didn't do a thing." She said innocently, walking up closer to him. Inuyasha went to step back, but Miroku's body blocked him. Nanasawa was so close he could feel her breathing on him. "What do you want?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "I don't truly know." she answered, looking back into his eyes.

Nanasawa couldn't help but feel weak around him. Why did she feel this way? This weak human body must be making her act this way. His eyes were like to golden sunsets. Full of fire and passion. But she saw that there was something there. Love...of someone else. "Can you handle me?" She asked him, brushing her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha could only stare at her with shock.

_What is with this Vampire? Why is she acting to strange?_ Inuyasha asked himself, pulling away from her touch. "I don't understand what you are doing, but either way, I'll kill you." Inuyasha told her. At the moment, he saw pain flash in her eyes. _I can't understand what this Vampire is doing._ He thought.

But at that moment, Nanasawa grasped her chest in pain. _The damn girl is wanting out! Damn her emotions for him!_ She cursed. Deciding that she needed to get out of there, Nanasawa flashed Inuyasha a weak smile and ran off into a alley. She then quickly pulled out her wings and took off into the sky. She needed to get home before she transformed. Otherwise the girl would start to wonder what she was doing at night and remember the bind the had taken. It seemed like ages ago when they had met, but she had lived so long that years seemed to run together.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome, age 7, walked down a busy street in tokyo. It was almost dark and she needed to get home. But she never worried about it. Her fear of the dark always made her get home on time. But as she walked down the busy street, she heard crying coming from an alley. Kagome walked into the alley to see a little girl sitting next to some trash bags. She had long black hair and a long black dress on. But what got Kagome's attention was her black wings and blood red eyes. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked._

_The girl looked up in fear, but saw it was only a little girl. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "I've been reborn again." She cried. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, walking over to her. "My people can't die. So we grow up and every 100 years burn and are reborn from our ashes." She told her. "What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked. "I need a human body to grow up in because I'm to weak to live on my own." She told her, starting to cry again. "That is to bad." Kagome said, starting to feel sorry for her. _

"_Will you help me?" The girl asked, perking up. "How?" Kagome asked confused. "Let me grow more powerful inside you!" The girl explained. "Ummmmm...okay." Kagome answered. The girl held out her hand with a smile. Kagome grabbed her hand and felt cold. But as the girl began to glow, she saw that her smile had an evil glint to it. The girl then turned into a bright light and entered inside her chest._

_Kagome glowed for a few seconds, then looked around. What was I doing? She thought to herself. "Kagome!" A voice yelled from the alley. She looked over to see Inuyasha waiting for her. "It's almost dark! Come on!" He yelled at her. Kagome nodded and got to her feet._


	8. Chapter 8

1Okay, I want to clear up any confusion about the flashback in the last chapter. She did NOT let Nanasawa inside her as in her special "Women Organ". She like went into her and laid dormant in her heart. Kind of like a split personality that kicks in every so often. Got it? K! Lets get started! pops fingers and prepares to type

Chapter 8

Kagome waited at an intersection a couple blocks from the high school. She was not as tired as she use to be, but she was starting to lose her memories. She would see Inuyasha and black out. It didn't make any sense. The light turned red and signaled for her to cross. As she pressed her way through the crowd, she started to think about Inuyasha. He had been distant from her lately. Ever since Kikyou was killed, he has been obsessed with finding the killer.

She remembered when they were kids. He had hated Kikyou. He said he didn't like the way Kikyou treated her. But as they got older, Kikyou changed and he fell in love with her. But what he didn't know was that Kagome still secretly liked him. But he was her friend, and she wasn't going to ruin her friendship with a silly crush. But as the years past, her love for him grew and it became difficult not to say anything to him.

But with Kikyou's death, she had a sudden release. Like it was a good thing she was dead. The thought made Kagome sick to her stomach and happy at the same time. She was so confused by herself now a days. It was like she was one person one moment and another person another minute.

Soon Kagome arrived at the school and the thoughts left her head.

Inuyasha walked into the school with a sigh. Last night had been so strange. What was wrong Nanasawa. It was like she was a different person. He couldn't help but think she was thinking about him.

Inuyasha shook his head at the thought. _What am I thinking? She is a vampire and must be killed. She doesn't have any plans other than to kill!_ Inuyasha told himself, climbing up the stairs. As he got to the third floor, the sound of hammers and heavy machinery could be heard. He smiled sheepishly at a construction worker, who looked aggravated at a blueprint.

"What the hell happened to this place!" one worker yelled, trying to get a window into a wall. But he couldn't do it on his own and slowly started to drop out of his hands. Inuyasha quickly ran over and grabbed it. "Thanks kid." the man said, trying to get it into the wall again. After a few seconds he managed to get it in. He then stepped back and let out a sigh. "12 down, 45 to go." he said, wiping his forehead. "Yeah, to bad what happened." Inuyasha said sheepishly, trying to walk off. "I curse the person who did all this shit." the man yelled back.

Inuyasha hung his head as he went to the other stair case that was still safe. _Maybe I went overboard._ He thought to himself, climbing to the fourth floor. But with one last sigh of guilt, he walked into his home room class.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walk in and sit next to her. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "Nothing." he said, coming out of his thoughts. "Where is Sango?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the empty seat in front of him. "I stopped by at her house, and her brother said she wasn't feeling well." Kagome told him.

_What did that bitch do to her?_ Inuyasha thought with anger. "Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked. "He tried to grab Sango's butt again." Inuyasha told her. "Enough said." Kagome said with a laugh. The two then laughed at the thought of Miroku. _She really knows how to sheer a person up._ Inuyasha thought, smiling at her. "You want to grab a bite to eat after school?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Inuyasha answered. The teacher then walked in and the class was called to attention.

Kagome waited outside in the courtyard. Inuyasha had been called to the office during their last class and she was now waiting on him, so they could get some food. Inuyasha walked outside, he head hung. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, running over. "They found out that I had destroyed the third floor." He said. "How?" Kagome asked. "I destroy everything on that floor EXCEPT the cameras. What is up with that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked. "I have to help them rebuild the third floor." he said with a sigh. "When do you start?" Kagome asked. "Now. I have to go to the third floor now." He said. Kagome's heart dropped. This meant they would have to cancel their lunch together. Not waiting for Kagome's reply, Inuyasha headed back inside and up the stairs.

Kagome now sat, staring at her phone. Inuyasha had called her everyday for the past three years. But he was late. _How long will they make him stay after school? _Kagome wondered to herself. Just as she thought this, the phone rang. She quickly answered it with a quick, "Hello?" "Yes, Is a Mrs. Higurashi there?" A adult voice asked. "May I ask who is calling?" she asked, getting annoyed it wasn't Inuyasha. "We are wanting to know if you are interested in a new credit car." the voice answered. Without a word Kagome clicked the telephone off and fell back onto her bed. He wasn't going to call her.

She quietly dressed into her night cloths and slid under her comforter. _He always calls me. Even if her was to tired he would call to say a short hello. What's wrong with him._ Kagome thought, turning off her bed side lamp. He hasn't missed a call in three years, why is he starting now?

Inuyasha's eyes shot open to see where he was. He was laying on his couch in the dark. _What time is it?_ Inuyasha wondered, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 2:00 a.m. . _Shit! I forgot to call Kagome!_ He cussed, getting to his feet.

The sudden movement made him dizzy. He was so tired. He had put up six walls and placed 25 windows. They told him to slow down, but he wanted to finish and get his punishment over with. Now he had missed the call because he had over worked himself.

He walked groggily up stairs to his room. How could he be so stupid? He hadn't missed a call in three years. Kagome must be worried about him. He took off his shirt and slipped on a pair of red sleeping pants. As he climbed under the covers of his bed, he thought about Kagome. _I'm sorry I missed the call Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you._ He apologized, slipping into sleep.

Kagome's eyes awakened in the dark. But they were not the usual chocolate, but now blood red. Nanasawa sat up and stretched her arms. _Time for breakfast!_ She thought with hunger, climbing out of bed. But as she climbed out of the window, she looked back into the room. As she scanned the room, her eyes fell upon a picture of Inuyasha on the desk. She climbed back in the room and grabbed the picture. He had a sweet smile on his face, but a cocky glare that made her heart race.

Silently she broke the frame and pulled the photo from it's destroyed home. She then placed it into her pocket and flew out the window.

Nanasawa sat on a roof, staring through the window of home. In the window, a young hanyou slept. He was stretched out with a sweet look upon his face. His silver hair glinted in the moonlight and his muscular chest rose up and down with steady sleep. As she watched Inuyasha sleep, a strong wind suddenly blew by.

She got to her feet, knowing who it was. "So...You have finally come for me Kagura." She said, not turning around. "I shouldn't have to come for you." a women's voice answered. Nanasawa turned towards her and glared. A young women with black hair pulled back and deep ruby eyes glared at her. "You know how it works. You find a host until you awaken and take over her body. You then RETURN to the clan." she told her.

"I don't HAVE to do anything." Nanasawa said, turning back towards Inuyasha's window. "He knows about him Nanasawa." Kagura said to her. "So what. I think it's time I left the clan." she told her. "Your not ready. You belong with us." Kagura told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. But Nanasawa shook off her touch and walked away.

"So what. I'll come back when I'm ready." she told her. "Your out of the clan as of now." Kagura told her. Nanasawa turned and stared in shock. "Why?" She demanded. "You know Naraku's rules." Kagura told her. "Fine! I don't need the clan! I'll do fine on my own!" She shot back. "Don't be foolish! I saw what you ate for your breakfast!" Kagura told her. Nanasawa only looked down at the ground. "You drank a cat's blood!" Kagura yelled at her. "I wasn't that hungry!" Nanasawa yelled at her.

"Face it! Your going soft!" Kagura said walking up to her. Nanasawa couldn't look her in the eye. "And it's all the hanyou's fault." she whispered into her ear. Nanasawa stepped back and glared at her in anger. "Go back to your bastard creator!" Nanasawa yelled. "I wish I could be you Nanasawa...Just leave the clan...but I'm not a vampire. I was created for Naraku's own gain. And I can't leave." Kagura told her, getting suddenly sad.

Nanasawa felt sad for her. She hadn't really done anything to deserve what she was put through. "I am the wind itself, yet I am trapped." Kagura said. "I can't go back Kagura. Not after what I had to do in that clan. I left and found a body to be free." she told her. "Fine...but don't do it for him." Kagura told her. "What do you mean by that?" Nanasawa asked, getting angry. "He left you because of what you were. Don't use that hanyou as a way back to him." Kagura said. Nanasawa turned and stormed off, ready to leave. "Wait Nanasawa!" Kagura yelled.

"What!" she yelled. "He is dead." she said softly. "When?" she asked, heart suddenly broken. "He died of old age two years ago." Kagura answered. "I see..." Nanasawa choked out, trying to hide the tears. "Did he go peacefully?" she asked. "He died in his bed...next to his wife." Kagura said. Nanasawa's shoulders started to shake from the tears, but did not let them out. "Thank...you...Kagura." She said, gasping for breath.

"So will you leave this hanyou and come back?" Kagura asked, grabbing her hand. "No. I have to stay. I can feel it." Nanasawa told her, pulling her hand free.

"I didn't want it to come to this but...Naraku told me to tell you that to get back in the clan...you have to kill the person who caused you to leave." Kagura said slowly. "Inuyasha...well, I don't want to come back." Nanasawa told her, letting her wings come out of her back. "If you don't...he will...and you can't get back in." Kagura said, waiting for what was to happen next.

Nanasawa turned to face her, tears still staining her face. "I'm sorry." Kagura apologized, pulling a feather from her hair. The with one quick gust of wind, she flew off on her giant feather.

Nanasawa laid down on the roof and silently cried to herself. Wishing for it all to end.

YAY! I was determined to make a really long chapter and I did! Well it's not really long, but it's longer than normal! YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

1Hey guys. What is going on? I have only three more weeks of school! Yay! Then I get a summer job! Yay...lol. No, I really no want a job, but I just don't want to work during my summer vacation, ya know? Well, it will give me more time for my stories and hanging out with my peeps! Yay! And by the way, I had to bump up the rating for the story to M for Mature because is kind of gets a little gross with killing and stuff near the middle of the story. For those who do not like gross stuff, I let you know when it starts so you can skip it.

Chapter 9

A young girl with long black hair walked down an empty street. It was a walk that gave you the impression she had really no place to go. As if killing time. But the walk had a sway to it that gave you the impression the person had a couple drinks.

But Nanasawa had not had any drinks of alcohol. If you looked closer you could see that her mouth and chin glistened with a red liquid. And if you touched it, you knew that it was warm blood. It was also all down the front of her black tub top.

She had drank the blood of three grown men. She sucked out every last drop right in front of the people they loved. The first one had a child and spouse. As she drank his blood, she felt the horrified stares of the woman. And as she finished, she felt good about the fear she sensed around the woman. It mad her hungry for more. But she did not crave the blood of the woman, so she took fligh in hunt of another victim.

She soon found a younger male and attacked. But the woman with him was not a wife. She guessed that she was a "girlfriend" that all the teenagers talked about. But it was just as satisfying as she drank the guys blood. This woman cried and fell to her knees. She even tried to talk Nanasawa from drinking him, but after she made the bite he was lost to the darkness.

But the third man had to of been the most satisfying kill. At first she didn't think it would be worth it. For you see, when a vampire consumes to much blood, its like alcohol to a human. And when you drinking a light beer when you wanted a original, you don't feel satisfied. But then she saw that he had three children with him. A little boy, a little girl, and a teenage girl. So she swopped down and started to drink. And it was much better. The three young ones stared as the others had, but the oldest had tried to fight Nanasawa off. But she only laughed as she knocked her into a group of trash cans. The fight had made it sweeter.

Now she walked along the street, her wings out of her back. At some point, she didn't care who saw what and let her wings out. Having them in her back made them swore and she needed to stretch them. As she walked a gust of wind came and caught her wings, and her being to "drunk" to care, she fell back on the cement and looked at the sky.

The city lights kept you from seeing the stars. All the bright lights made it almost impossible to see anything but the moon. But that was all she cared about. The moon. So simple and yet so beautiful. Famous poems had been written about the magic sphere and yet only a handful had set foot upon its surface over the years. To her, it was a curse in disguise. For if the moon was not there, she would drop dead. That was what he was planning. Naraku was going tot try to kill all the vampires and he was going to do something to the moon. Nanasawa could feel it in her gut. Why he wanted the help of their clan was beyond her.

With a sigh, Nanasawa got to her feet and jumped high into the air, catching a gust of wind and flying off. As she flew back to the shrine, she saw the hanyou's house. He was still fast asleep in his room. He still had the sweet face upon his face. But her thoughts were taking away from him by the smell of a man. She looked down on the street and saw a man staring at her in awe. She landed in front of him and gave him her deep sexy smile she had used to lure so many men to their death.

He gave her a smile that said that he caught what she was trying to say and started to come closer. But as he came closer, Nanasawa could smell the scent of another. It was feminine and had been there for a long time. This man had a loved one waiting for him back at his home. And here he was, wanting to have sex with a vampire. He was cheating on the person he had chosen as his life partner. As this thought came into her mid, rage filled her. She didn't want to drink this mans blood, she wanted to slaughter him.

With her razor sharp nails she slashed at his throat, blood pouring down her hand. The man stared at her with shock, then fell into a heap in front of her. Many would have been satisfied. But she had to make an example of him. This man was wrong for what he had done. Something told her deep inside that this was right and it had to be done. This was important and she was going to show the world what this man had done.

(A/N: Okay, she is like going to rip out his organs and stuff at this point and I'm going to give really gross detail. If you have a weak stomach for this kinda stuff, you might want to skip, K?)

She quietly leaned in and bit deep into his neck, slowly sucking out his blood. When his veins held no more blood, she went into an alley next to them and found a about a three foot long metal pipe. She walked back to the body and dragged him into the middle of the street. She then walked a foot from the body and slammed the pipe into the ground so that it stood erect. She then when to the body and cut open its chest with one long claw.

The body was completely dry, making it much less messy. She reached in and pulled out the heart. As she held the organ in her head, she thought she felt it give one last beat of life, but that must have all been in her head. She walked backed over to the pipe and put the heart on it, sliding it to the bottom. The pipe now glittered crimson, but she was not finished. She then walked back over to the man and ripped off his male organ for which he had put first before his love of his mate. She then placed it onto the pipe and put it above the heart. She then cut off the man's head and slammed it on top of the pipe like a pike. It symbolized that he was killed because he cared more about getting sex then the love of his mate.

With the pipe done, she walked back over to the dead man and ripped out his organs, scattering them around the road. Lungs to the left, Liver to the right, Kidney over the shoulder. She ripped out everything in there from the last nerve, to where only the skin was left.

(A/N: Okay, you can start reading. It wasn't as bad as I had planned it, I thought maybe it would be to much. I read about this form of sacrifice in history. A Indian tribe did it when a man or woman cheated on his/her mate. Gross...)

Nanasawa stood up and felt the breeze of the night air. A chill fell over her as the air hit her went body. She was soaked in blood, but she was satisfied. She licked the blood from a claw as she looked at her handiwork. The road was a thin layer of blood, which now soaked her boats. As she took it all in, she felt liberated. Like she had shown Naraku what she could do and that she didn't need the clan. He might be the leader of the vampires, but not for long. If she had to kill every human on this earth, she was not going to be controlled by him.

Nanasawa didn't even go back to the shrine. She walked along the streets until it started to become morning. She then walked into an alley way and curled into a ball, falling sleep. Kagome was going to be confused when she woke up, but Nanasawa was not in the mood to make everything seem like it was normal. She would just have to realize what she was and what she had living inside her.


	10. Chapter 10

1Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but the end of coarse exams are coming and I have been trying to learn all the junk. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are really awesome! Much Luv to you all!

Chapter 10

Inuyasha woke to the foul smell of dried blood and the crying of women and children. He quickly threw off his covers and ran over to his open window. It was still dark out, but what he saw was a disgusting sight that made him gag in his throat. Even as he looked at the bloody remains of what use to be a man, he knew who had done it. He had seen it done to so many others by vampires. The man had pissed one off some how, and Inuyasha knew who it was.

_Kagome stood on an empty street. She was only five years old and was all alone. She was wearing a white frilly dress with black lace. As she walked down the road, her footsteps echoed. A think fog surrounded her, making it very hard to see. But where was everyone? It was Tokyo, one of the most crowded cities in the world. You could hardly ever find an empty street._

_As Kagome walked, she heard the sound of crying. She quickly followed the sound to a little boy. As she drew closer she saw it was Inuyasha standing next to a fallen women, crying softly. He was wearing a black tux that Kagome remembered from the funeral of his mother. The women had a soft white face and long flowing hair. She was older but had hardly any wrinkles. Kagome recognized her as Inuyasha mother, who was killed by vampires. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha nodded slowly, but tears still came. "It's okay now. I got the vampire responsible." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled, but something inside told her different. She had the sudden urge to laugh, Which she did. It was a funny laugh, but an evil laugh that made you feel like you had missed something. "What is wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "The old Vampire might have killed her, but I drank her blood." Kagome said. But the voice that came out was pure evil and sent a shiver down her spine. _

_Inuyasha had a horrified look on his face as he backed away from her. "Inuyasha...I don't know what is happening." Kagome cried, reaching out for him. But he stepped away from her, tripping over his mothers body. "Stay away from me!" He cried, getting to his feet and running into the fog. Kagome stood confused, until she looked down at her dress and screamed. The entire front of her dress was covered in fresh red blood, and s stream of blood came pouring from the corners of her mouth._

Kagome let out a scream of terror as she sat strait up in bed. She panted heavily in the dark room, covered in cold sweat. Her whole body shook with fear as she slowly pulled off the covers and sat at the edge of her bed. Still held her head in her hands, trying to catch her breath. _That has to be the worst nightmare I have ever had!_ Kagome thought in fear.

She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. The cool floor tiles of the bathroom felt good on her bare feet. She walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, trying to calm herself down. The dream had felt so real, and yet it felt like it had already happened. But she had never done such a thing as drink Inuyasha's mother's blood! Why would she? _Why wouldn't you?_ A voice asked in the back of her mind. _Because it is wrong and disgusting!_ Kagome answered the voice, walking back to her room. _But she liked the other girl more...she didn't trust you around Inuyasha._ The voice told her softly.

Kagome thought about this as she climbed back under the covers. Inuyasha's mother had always liked Kikyou more than her. Kikyou was polite and acted like a young lady should around adults. Kagome was more tom boyish and enjoyed playing with the other boys. Kikyou wore dresses and never got a spot on them. Kagome wore jeans and a T-shirt, which would get mud on it by the end of the day.

_But I would never drink her blood!_ Kagome thought disgusted, laying her head down on the cool pillow. _But you did want her dead...you just didn't say how._ It whispered slowly in her ear. Kagome sat straight up and looked around the room. It had sounded like the voice had been right next to her. Kagome layed back down slowly and pulled the covers tight under her chin. _I did not want her dead! I'm not that kind of person!_ She yelled in her mind. _Who are you trying to convince? Me or Yourself?_ The voice whispered, a smile upon its fake face. "Leave me alone!" Kagome cried, crawling under the covers.

_You couldn't stand that she liked Kikyou more than you! Especially when she talked about how cute a couple they would make one day! It made you sick, and you wanted her to go away and leave you and Inuyasha alone. You wanted to be apart of the cute couple picture she was always talking about! You wanted it to be you, not Kikyou!_ The voice yelled in her ear. _No!_ Kagome yelled, tears coming down her cheeks.

_Then she was killed and out of the way, leaving you and Inuyasha to be happy. But then over the years, Inuyasha only saw you as his best friend. So him and Kikyou ended up together. Then you see all the problems they have. They are always fighting about how Kikyou is to clingy and he wishes she would leave him alone...two months after they start dating she is found dead...killed by a vampire._ It continued, enjoying her pain. Kagome only cried silently. They were killed by a vampire, and she was happy about it! She was sick person and she didn't deserve to live. Even as the voice yelled about the murders, it was all a blur. She slowly cried herself to sleep, hoping that she would not dream again.

I know this is a short chapter, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands here people. Just work with me okay? I only have two more weeks then I'll start writing longer chapters. L8terz!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! How is it going? Only one more week and I'm so free! Yay! Whoot! So, we have come to a new chapter and I'm so glad at how many reviews I've gotten for this story! You guys rock so hard! Okay, well, lets get back to the story!

Chapter 11

The city investigators had come and collected evidence, and the clean up crew had tried to get all the blood. But Inuyasha could still smell it. No matter where he was in his house, the smell could still reach him. It drove him crazy. He had never seen a vampire do anything that horrid.

It was an early Saturday morning and all Inuyasha could do was run around his house, trying to cover the smell of blood. The heat of the approaching summer didn't help the scent at all. _Why would Nanasawa do that? She had been keeping a low profile until now. Could another vampire have done this?_ Inuyasha thought as he continued to spray air freshener.

Kagome sat up in bed, eyes tired from lack of sleep. She had not been able to fall asleep after the nightmare, and she hadn't been sleeping good at all this past month. It was really weird. She slowly slipped out of bed and climbed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. She wanted to go out and do something, but she was to tired to really care.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Her mother asked as Kagome came downstairs. "Bacon." She said. But then she stopped. She didn't like bacon at all. Why did she have a sudden craving for bacon? Her mother looked at her strange. "You want anything else with that?" She asked. Kagome suddenly shook her head, not truly knowing why. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and pulled some bacon out of the fridge.

Kagome grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table to read the paper. What she saw on the front page was the most awful story she had ever seen. No picture was included, for, as the article had mentioned, it was to gruesome to be placed on the front page. As she read, she started to feel like she had been there. "That's strange." Kagome thought aloud. "What is dear?" Her mother asked, placing a plate of bacon in front of her. "He didn't have brown hair, he had blonde. It is just stained from all the blood." Kagome told her.

Her mother froze at what her daughter had said. "How do you know?" She asked. Kagome thought about the question, but she could find no true answer. She nibbled at a piece of bacon absent mindedly, until she threw it down in disgust. "Ack! I hate bacon!" she yelled, getting to her feet. "But you asked for it!" Her mother told her. "Did I?" Kagome wondered, confusion falling over her.

Inuyasha picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number of Kagome's. "Hello?" answered a soft voice. "Is Kagome there?" He asked, flopping down on the couch. "No, she went out for a walk. She has been acting strange this morning." the soft voice said. "Really? Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, have you heard about that poor man being murdered?" She asked. "Yeah...I've heard about it." He answered, shacking the gross image from his mind. "This morning Kagome told me had blonde hair not brown. It was only stained with blood that made it so dark." She told him. "How did she know that?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up. "I don't know. Then she asked for bacon and then yelled that she didn't like bacon! When I told her she had asked for it, she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about." She continued. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said, hanging up the phone.

Kagome sat on a park bench, wondering about that morning. _Did I really ask for bacon? I don't remember ask for it. And why would I? I've hated bacon since I went to that pig farm when I was 6._ Kagome thought to herself. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. Kagome looked up to see Sango's smiling face. "Hey Sango. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Kohaku wanted to come to the park today, so I brought him."Sango explained, grabbing a seat beside her.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha today?" Sango asked, starting small conversation. Kagome became suddenly angry as she said his name. "No! Why!" She asked, anger in her voice. "I was just asking." Sango said, alarmed at the sudden anger. "No! You want him don't you!" Kagome yelled , getting to her feet. "Kagome, calm down." Sango told her, putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Get your hands off me you bitch!" Kagome screamed, pushing Sango away and to the ground.

"What is wrong with you Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome glared at her with such intensity that a grown man would cower in fear. But the anger suddenly vanished and Kagome looked at Sango confused. "Why are you on the ground Sango?" Kagome asked, helping her up. Sango stared at her, not sure what to do. "I'll see you later Kagome." She said hesitantly. Then without another word, she rushed off to another part of the park.

Kagome stood puzzled for a moment, but walked down the path through the park. _Why was everyone acting so weird?_ She asked herself. But the question soon left her mind as she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. "Inuyasha!" She yelled with happiness. Almost to much happiness. He quickened his pace and looked her right in the eye. "Are you okay?" He asked, not taking his eyes off hers. "I guess." Kagome said, feeling a little awkward.

He stared at her with uncertainty, but then soften. "Then would you like to go to the plaza tonight?" He asked. Kagome's heart gave a leap of excitement. The Plaza was a restaurant and also an arcade, which made it the best place for dating teens. "I would love to go with you!" Kagome said, hugging him. Inuyasha suddenly blushed at the affection. "And you wont miss it for anything?" He asked. "Promise!" she said. "Good. Then I'll pick you up at 7:00" He told her, walking off.

Okay, I know this is once again a short chapter, but could you hold on a little longer? I'm so sorry and I love you guys for your patients! K, til next time!


	12. Chapter 12

1Hey guys! Sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. But I got a little dry spell and had to work a lot lately. I almost have enough to buy a PSP. But I have to decide if I want a PSP or the first season of Inuyasha. Who knows. Well, Here goes!

Chapter 12

Kagome threw dress after dress out of her closet as she decided that they weren't good enough. "Are you going to choose one, or are you just going to keep throwing them everywhere?" Sango asked as she sat on Kagome's bed, being buried beneath outfits.

"He has seen all of these before!" Kagome whined, continuing to look through her closet. "Well, why don't you go out a buy one?" Sango offered, a shirt landing on top of her head. Kagome kept looking but thought about it for a second. "Great idea!" Kagome decided, throwing her twelfth pair of jeans over her shoulder.

"Will you come with me to find one?" Kagome asked, turning around. But all she saw was a pile of cloths and a empty room. "Sango?" Kagome asked, opening the door to her room. Suddenly a hand shot out of the pile and Sango's muffled voice yelling. "Over here!" Kagome blushed and quickly unburied her friend. "So, will you come with me?" Kagome asked again. Sango nodded and pushed off the rest of the cloths.

Kagome and Sango ran down the stairs only to be stopped by her mother. "What's up mom?" Kagome asked confused. Her mother scowled and held up a piece of paper. Kagome read what was on it and gave her mother a big smile. "I don't have time! I have to be back by seven!" Kagome told her. "You agreed to help your aunt at the hospital and you'll be back just in time." Her mother told her. "But I have to buy a dress!" Kagome said. "Then work quickly." Her mother said, signaling that the conversation was over.

Kagome had said goodbye to Sango and was now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She sat, waiting for her aunt to come out and tell her what to do. She hated the waiting room. It smelled almost to clean and a lot of the room was a blinding white. She had tried to kill time by looking at a magazine but it was over a year old and it only annoyed her.

But soon a rather large women came running into the room with a big smile on her rather round face. She had her jet black hair pulled into a bun and her nurses uniform was almost to tight on her. "My little 'Gome!" The women squealed. "Hi...aunt Kuhana." Kagome said, being squeezed by her large arms.

"I'm glad you came. I need you to go into the blood room and check off all the blood for the day." Her aunt told her, handing her a rather large clipboard. "Most of it is in alphabetical order, but if you don't find one, look around before you mark it missing." Her aunt continued. Kagome only nodded and walk off to the room.

She pushed open the large swing door and a chill came over her. The blood had to be kept at a cold temperature so that it was always fresh. Kagome shrugged off another chill and walked over to the start the check off. It started off okay. But then certain packets started being misplaced and took forever to find them. After what seemed like an hour, Kagome had only checked two pages and had five more.

She could only sigh as a girl named Yuki had her blood donation missing. She searched for a while before finding it sitting on a table along with a bunch of other packets. "Might as well check these off while I'm over here." She said, picking up another packet. "Kuika, B positive, donated for her own use in emergencies, donated in 2000." Kagome read on the packet. She scanned the list and check it off. "Schuichi, AB positive, tested positive for Aids, not to be used, donated in 2001." Kagome read, searching the list.

As she picked up another packet she read it in shock. "Kikyou, B negative, donated for her own use in emergencies, donated in 2000." Kagome check it off the list, but kept her eyes on the packet of blood. She suddenly felt very hungry as she watched the blood swish in the plastic package. She placed it back on the table and set down the clipboard.

_I need something to munch on._ She thought, walking out of the room. She quietly walked to a vending machine and placed in some money. As she choose a snicker bar, she heard her aunt's squeal.

"I'm so glad you that you have helped me today!" Her aunt said in a high pitch voice. She then gave another crushing hug, which Kagome could not break free of no matter how hard she tried. "Sweetie, your freezing!" Her aunt said, giving her a concerned look. "Well, I have been in the blood room for a few hours now." Kagome reminded her. "Oh, well then you get on home. I don't want you to get sick." Her aunt ordered. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked, perking up. "Of coarse, now go!" She ordered again, walking off down the hall. Kagome gave a shriek of delight and ran off down the hall. If she hurried, she might be able to find a dress and get ready in time.

Kagome now twirled around in a dark purple dress that was covered in glitter and a slit up to about the middle of her thigh. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail ad flat ironed her hair so that it was strait. It was now 6:50 and she was getting very excited. She sprayed a little of her perfume on and walked downstairs. The doorbell rang at 6:55, surprising Kagome. _He's early._ She thought, getting excited again.

She opened the door to see Inuyasha. He was wearing a nice black shirt and a good pair of jeans, along with a long black coat. "You ready to go?" He asked with a dazzling smile Kagome loved. She nodded as he linked arms with her and walked her towards his car.

The ride was a quiet one, mostly them looking at each other and blushing. Inuyasha almost hadn't believed she would actually go out with him. Kagome was becoming jittery and kept playing with her nails. They soon pulled up into the plaza parking lot and Inuyasha got out of the car. Kagome was about to climb out when Inuyasha walked over and opened her door. Kagome could only blush as he offered his hand to help her out.

Inuyasha lead her to the restaurant and they were soon seated at a table. "I almost didn't think you would come out tonight." Inuyasha admitted, picking up a menu. "I didn't think I would make it either." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her, eyes asking why. "I had to help my Aunt at the Hospital and almost didn't make it." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes brightened a little and he looked back down at the menu.

They soon ordered and made small talk as they waited. "You've been acting strange lately." Inuyasha said slowly. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, starting to rub her temple. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, noticing her trying to massage her head. "Just a small headache. It'll be gone in no time." Kagome reassured.

Inuyasha nodded that he understood, but was still concerned. The food soon arrived and ate it, talking a little. After the meal was over Kagome's head still hurt. "Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Kagome said, walking from the table.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and walked over to the window. She looked a little pale and her head was throbbing. She looked over to see that their was an Tylenol dispenser. She quickly pulled out some change and got some medicine. As she swallowed the two pills she took a deep breath and smiled. _Time to get back to Inuyasha!_

Kagome walked over and Hugged Inuyasha. "Hey!" She said with a big smile. "Feel better?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome nodded, not truly telling the truth. "Then lets head over to the arcade." He said, taking her arm.

As they walked into the large building, a deafening sound off beeping, sirens and laughter filled their ears. They played games as they saw them, Kagome usually beat him at games of skill such as wack-a-mole, skee ball, and race cars. But He would be her at games like House of the dead. But as they walked around, Kagome let out a squeal of delight.

A crowd of people were gathered around a certain game, with a closer look you could see that it was Dance Dance Revolution. Kagome pushed her way through the crowd, pulling Inuyasha along. She got closer to see a young girl dancing at the top level against a boy on the beginners level, and was beating him badly. She finished with a fancy split and bowed to her adoring fans. As the boy walked off in humiliation she yelled to the crowd, "Is there no one to challenge me?"

"I will!" Kagome yelled, pulling off her high heels and handing them to Inuyasha. She got up and smiled to the girl, but she did not receive such a warm welcome. Kagome set hers to the top level and the girl chose a rather difficult song. They both started off at good pace, but when the girl tried to kick Kagome's feet out from under her, Kagome missed a series of arrows. But Kagome kept playing, not sinking down to the girls level.

At about the middle of the song the girls were tied and both very tired. At the finish of the song the girl was in the lead. In stage two Kagome picked the song and passed the girl. With stage three, the both agreed on the same song and started off. The girl quickly caught up to Kagome's score, but with another attempt to trip Kagome up missed a good number of arrows. Soon they were neck in neck, passing each other by only two or three points.

But as they did their finishing move, the screen went dark. After a few second Kagomes screen lit up with the words WINNER! Kagome gave a leap of joy and waved to her new fans. She climbed down to Inuyasha, who handed her back her shoes.

As she slipped them back onto her feet, the girl came up to her and offered her hand. "I had fun." Kagome told her, shaking her hand. "You are good." She said, her face showing pain as she said it. "You should learn to play clean." Kagome told her, walking off with Inuyasha.

The two of them walked in the garden that was in the back of the building. As they walked along the path, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arm, not seeing him blush. "I've had a great night tonight Inuyasha." Kagome said to him. "I'm glad your feeling better." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded, but her head was still hurting.

They both stopped in front of a rather large fountain that was lit up. As she looked into the water, She felt Inuyasha pull her closer. She looked deep into his eyes and felt like melting into his arms. "I really like you Kagome." He said, his face coming closer to hers. "I like you to Inuyasha..." She said, also getting closer. Inuyasha slowly placed his lips upon hers enjoying her body against his.

But as they kissed Inuyasha didn't see Kagome's hair fall out of its bun and grow longer. He also didn't see her dark purple dress change into a black tube top, tight black pants, and a long black trench coat. So as he pulled away he was no longer looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Kagome but the blood red eyes of Nanasawa.

As he held her there, shocked at who it was, Nanasawa gave him a big fanged grin. "Why Inuyasha, I had no idea." She said, a little pink coming to her face. Inuyasha quickly jumped back from her and pulled out his sword that he had hidden in his coat. "Where is Kagome!" He demanded. "You figure it out my little hanyou." She told him, her wings coming out of her back. Inuyasha quickly went to attack, but she was to quick and jumped back, flying off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, guys, I've been really thinking about these chapters. I had a bit of writers block, but I really think I've got a good idea what's going to happen.

* * *

Chapter 13

Inuyasha ran along the streets, sword still drawn. He shoved people out of his way as they stopped to stare and ignored the whispers. He had to catch up to Nanasawa...he had to save Kagome, whatever was wrong with her. With another person shoved to the ground, he sniffed the air for her sent. It was fading fast...he wasn't going to catch up at this pace. "Inuyasha?" a voice asked. He turned to see Sango walking out of an Ice cream shop.

"Sango! I need your help!" Inuyasha yelled, running over. "What's the matter?" She asked, concerned. "It's Kagome! A vampire has her!" He said in a rush. At the moment her concern faded into a humourous smile. "Inuyasha, stop joking around." She said, walking over to her car on the curb. "I'm serious!" He yelled, get aggravated.

"You know better than anyone that all the vampires are dead!" She yelled back.

"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha ran over and shoved her into the car and over to the passenger side. He then climbed in and started the car. "I can still smell her, but we have to move fast!" He explained, slamming his foot on the gas.

Nanasawa flew along, weak from hunger. She had to use all her strength to gain control of the retched body that she was trapped in. But she had to find a person of high spiritual power...a priest or a priestess would be the only answer. But the answer came into the sight as a huge sign read Tokyo Medical Hospital. Soon she would be free of the disgusting form.

Inuyasha sped past anger drivers as he flew along the streets. Sango sat plastered to her seat, praying it would all be over soon. "Do you still have your weapon?" Inuyasha growled, not taking his eyes off the road. "Are you serious? Inuyasha, nobody has had to exterminate demons in years." She explained. "Do you still have it?" He growled. "Yeah. Its in the trunk. I prop it up against the back seats to keep them from falling back." She said.

"Well, I hope you still know how to use it." Inuyasha said, slowing the car down. "Why? I haven't touch the thing in five years." She said. "Because we have a vampire to slay..." HE said, climbing out of the car and into the parking lot of the Tokyo Medical Hospital.

Nanasawa swayed along the hall. Her vision was starting to blur. If she didn't get some blood soon, she was going to pass out. She searched the doors, looking for a sign that read blood room, when she stopped. He was here. She quickened her pace but had to lean on the wall for support. Soon she saw a door that had the sign she had long to see.

Inuyasha ran into the hospital, sword out and ready. "Can I help you?"The nurse asked. "Did you see a vampire run through here?" He asked. The nurse tried to stifle a giggle but Inuyasha could hear it perfectly. "I don't have time for this..." and took off down the hall.

Sango went after him, but was struggle with her boomerang. It was larger than she remembered. And she felt that her fighting outfit was a little to tight. "Are you coming Sango?" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall. "Keep your shirt on!" She yelled, throwing it over her shoulder and running towards him.

Nanasawa pushed over shelves as she made her way towards the desk in the back of the room. As she reached it, she saw the packet of blood she desire so badly that read "Kikyou, B negative, donated for her own use in emergencies, donated in 2000." She hungrily bit into the packet and drank the cold liquid, feeling her power grow.

Inuyasha ran, knocking over trays of surgical tools and tackling unsuspecting nurses to the floor. The smell was growing stronger...but it was different. Sango was now running by his side, having gotten use to the weight of the large boomerang. But she didn't have her fighting spirit. It almost seemed as if she was waiting for him to realize what a fool she thought he was being.

The sight of a door reading Blood Room came into sight, and the smell was coming from inside. He rammed his shoulder into the door and took it down, landing into a dim cold room. "You know, you could've just opened it." Sango said, watching him get to his feet. "You never know..." He said looking around.

It seemed that no one was in there, but he could smell her. "Where are you!" He yelled, looking around. "You came to see me my sweet hanyou?" Her voice echoed through the room. With the echo of the room he could not pin point her location. Sango suddenly got a little more serious, and got ready to throw her boomerang.

"Face me!" He yelled, still looking around. "What is wrong sweetie?...are you scared?" She taunted. "Stop calling me that!" He yelled, getting truly pissed. "Your not afraid for yourself...your afraid for Kagome..." Her voice had a taint of hurt. "Face me you bitch!" He yelled.

Suddenly Nanasawa appeared a few feet from him, but she was different. Her hair was almost to her feet and now had long red streaks through it. She still wore her trench coat, but she now wore a red fish net shirt, with a black bra underneath, and a tight leather skirt. She also had a Katana attached to her waist and black boots that came up to her knees.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, you see, stunned." She asked with a small smile. "I was just shocked at how ugly you are..." He shot, trying to stop looking her over. Nanasawa didn't buy it. "Well, it was nice to see you but I have business to attended." She said to them. She suddenly pointed her hand at the wall and a energy force shot from her hand and blew a gaping hole. She then gave them a small bow and let her wings come out of her back, which seemed to have grown larger, then flew out her exit.

"What does she mean she has business to attend?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked around to find a clue to what she meant, when he say a torn plastic packet. He picked it up and read the paper on it, which had Kikyou's name.

"I do not understand what she is doing." Sango said, walking over. "Out of all the blood in this room she chose Kikyou's...an up and coming priestess." He said to himself. "So?" She was still confused. "She needs the blood of spiritual people for something." He told her. "But other than Kikyou the only priestess left in town is Kagome." Sango said. "No, some how her and Kagome are connected. And with all the spiritual power she has already consumed, she doesn't need that much more." Inuyasha explained.

"But there are no priests and the only other spiritual person I know of is..." But she stopped in horror. "That's right...Miroku."

* * *

Sorry this one is Short, but I want to keep the suspense and Don't worry I already have the next one typed up and ready. So I'll have that up tomorrow or the next day. Don't kill me! 


	14. Chapter 14

1Okay, since I don't want people to kill me, I have come back with another chapter. Things are going to get pretty good, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 14

"Miroku..." Sango had to sit into a chair and think about it for a minute. "If we hurry we can get there in time!" Inuyasha told her, pulling her to her feet. She nodded and they ran over to the rather large hole. "Hold on." Inuyasha told her, grabbing her and jumping out the hole. Inuyasha carefully went for a low roof top and landed softly, but fell back after he touched the surface. "What's wrong?" Sango asked, getting up. "That damn boomerang is heavy as hell!" He growled.

"Well, excuse me!" She yelled, getting annoyed. "Were would Miroku be right now?" Inuyasha asked allowed. "He might be at his dads. He goes over there a lot since the curse started taking its toll." Sango told him. Inuyasha nodded and quickly started to run along the roof tops. Sango let out a low scream as she went to follow at a slower pace. If she had Kirara, things would be easier.

"Hey dad! Do you want Cheetos Puffs or Doritos with three cheeses?" Miroku yelled from the Kitchen "Both!" his fathers voice carried from the living room. Miroku quickly gathered up the cheesy chips and a couple of Pepsis, and walked into the living room.

"Glad you came by tonight son." His father said, taking a bag of chips and a Pepsi. "No problem." Miroku said, flopping next to his dad. The both laid back and watch sports on TV, talking about the day and how they couldn't wait for it to become winter.

"Well, I think I'll head in." His father said, climbing off the couch. "Okay Dad. I'll just clean up and then I'll get back home." Miroku told him, heading into the Kitchen. "When do you think you'll be coming back?" His father asked from the living room. "Couple of days. Exams are coming up and I might have to start studying." Miroku yelled back.

"Then I'll see you then. Night!" His father yelled. He then heard the sound of a door close and he knew he was now mostly alone. His dad was a very heavy sleeper, so he knew nothing he did would wake him. He silently rolled the bag of Doritos and placed a clip to seal it, then put it in the cabinet.

He went to turn off the TV, when the sound of knocking came. "That's kind of weird." Miroku said as he walked over to the door. He opened the door to see the person he never expected. "Nanasawa?" He asked, not sure. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Miroku...but my boyfriend just broke up with me and I didn't know who else to turn to. Can I come in?" She cried. Miroku felt strange, but decided that he could never turn a woman away in pain. "Of coarse." He said, walking her in.

Inuyasha now carried Sango on his back, deciding she moved to slow for his liking. "How far is his dad's apartment?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't really know. But I know what block its on." Sango told him. "Oh that's just great!" He yelled , speeding up.

Miroku now sat on the couch comforting a crying Nanasawa. "Did you grow your hair...a lot?" He asked. She looked up at him and shrugged off the question. "You know Miroku, you're a really nice guy. Much nicer than my boyfriend." She said, playing with her skirt. "How very kind of you." He said, blushing slightly.

"I hope you don't find me to forward." She said placing her hand on his chest. Miroku's heart jumped at her touch and felt dizzy. She slowly pushed him back onto the couch and slowly climbed on top of him, siting on his stomach. "But...could I...Kiss you?" she asked, leaning into his face and looking deep in his eyes.

Miroku's first reaction was to say no and to just through her off, but as she slowly placed her lips upon his, he just melted and went blank, not noticing that she was kissing her way down his neck.

Inuyasha Sango now ran along the streets of a Tokyo block asking people if they knew Miroku and where his dad stayed. "Do you know Miroku?" Sango asked an old women. She merely shook her head and kept walking. "Hey! Tell me where Miroku's dad lives!" Inuyasha growled at a man. He merely screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

"We are never going to find Miroku this way!" Sango said, walking over to Inuyasha. "Did you say Miroku?" a voice asked. They turned around to see a young girl about 16 with braids in her hair and her school uniform on. "Yes we did. Do you know where his dad's apartment is?" Sango asked. "Yeah its on the 16th floor of this apartment room1634." She said, pointing to a building beside them. They quickly thanked the girl and ran into the building and to the elevators.

Miroku sat still, enjoying as Nanasawa gentle kissed his neck, until she painfully bit into it. "Ah Shit!" He cussed, trying to pull away. But she had pinned him down, and was now sucking on his neck, draining him of his energy. "What the hell are you doing!" He cussed, trying to fight her off. She did not answer, she just continued to drink from his neck.

Inuyasha and Sango busted out of the elevator and ran along the hall until they saw the room number 1634. Inuyasha went to open the door, but it was locked. "Knock it down!" Sango ordered. Inuyasha gave her a strange look beofre he rammed his shoulder and taking the door down.

The apartment was dark and quiet, except for a strange sound. Sango quickly flicked on the lights to see a horrible sight. Nanasawa was laying on the couch, leaned over the pale body of Miroku. Inuyasha quickly tackled her off Miroku and to the floor, crashing through the coffee table.

Sango ran over to Miroku and saw that she had drank a good bit of his blood, but he was going to be fine. Nanasawa quickly kicked Inuyasha and got to her feet. As he looked her over, he saw that she was glowing. "What is going on with you?" Inuyasha growled, pulling out his sword.

There is nothing you can do now Inuyasha." She laughed as the glow grew brighter. "Even as we speak, my spiritual form is leaving the pathetic excuse for a body." She said to him.

Even as she spoke he saw another form appearing beside her. As ceconds went by the form became more clear and it started to look more like Kagome. He moved in closer and saw that it was her. He reached out for her but Nanasawa slapped away his hand. "Do not touch her or her body will break up and you will never see her again!" She warned.

Inuyasha backed off, but kept his sword drawn and pointed at her. Nanasawa only gave him a taunting smile as he circled her, but she did not move. He was not sure is it was becuase she couldn't, or that she was just confident that he would not attack.

Soon Kagome becoam hole and fell to the floor. Inuyasha quickly went to be by her side, but Nanasawa pulled out her Katana and pointed it right at his throat. As she kept her Katana point at him she let her wings come out her back, which had become huge. She then picked up Kagome's limp body and went towards the window.

"You want her back, then you find me..." she then glares at Sango and adds, "and come alone." Then with that she crashe through the window and flew off into the night.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, throwing down his sword. "Inuyasha!" Sango's voice rang out from the couch. Inuyasha ran over to see that Miroku's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. "He have to flush out the bite with holy water." Inuyasha told her, taking Miroku from her. "Where can we find holy water?" Sango asked, getting worried.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he merely ran out of the apartment. Sango quickly took after him, worried about what was going to happen. Inuyasha was running full blast at this point. His plan was to go to the local church. They might think him wired, but he had to get his hands on holy water.

They reached the church in record time and burst in, right in the middle of a sermon. Ignoring all the strange looks, he ran over to the holy water. He cupped his hands and got some the water out. Pouring it on the wound. Miroku let out a loud scream and a burning sound came from the wound.

Ignoring his friends cries, he grabbed some more water and continued to pour the water on him. He flared around on the ground, trying to fight Inuyasha off, but he kept him firmly pinned to the ground. Sango could only watch in horror as Inuyasha kept pouring holy water on him.

Soon, the cries got softer, until his lay limp on the floor and the wound started to close up. "What did you do to him?" Sango asked, running over. "You have to cleanse the wound of any impurities, or he could've became a vampire." Inuyasha explained, getting up.

"Take him home and care for him. I'm going after Nanasawa." Inuyasha then ran from the church and started his hunt for the vampire.

Nanasawa now stood outside of an abandond business building. It was schedule for demolishing, but workers always seemed to disappear She pushing her way through the squeaky spinning doors and walked into the dusty lobby.

She dropped the limp body onto the aging cold marble floor and over to the business desk. The wood was chipped and had a three layer inch of dust. "Come out Kagura." Nanasawa said to the empty room. Her voice echoed and was answered with nothing but a strong wind.

Nanasawa did not move as the strange wind whipped around, for alone a few seconds later, a women appeared. Her ruby eyes glinted in the dim lighting, and she played with a rather large fan in her hand. "Have you brought us the head of the hanyou?" She asked.

"Take me to Naraku." she ordered. Kagura stood there for a moment, deciding if she should follow the order. But a small smile crept up her face and she came out from behind the desk. "Who is your friend?" Kagura asked, noticing the passed out Kagome. "Leverage." Was her simple answer.

Kagura started to walk towards the elevators. Nanasawa pointed at Kagome's limp body, which lifted off the floor, and pulled it towards her. She then followed her, with Kagome floating after her.

The elevator was also old. The carpet was faded and the mirrors were stained and disfigured. "You really need to clean this dump up." Nanasawa told her sarcastically. Kagura ignored her comment and pressed the basement button.

The elevator started to move, moaning as it made its decent. The two of the made the ride in silence. Kagura kept looking at Kagome's floating body, wondering what kind of leverage Nanasawa would need.

The elevator came to a stop, but not with out a fight. The brakes made a squeal that could wake the dead, and the doors did open very smoothly. "Follow me." Kagura said simply, walking off the elevator. Nanasawa followed without a word, leading Kagome along as if she was a puppy on a leash.

It was just all one large room, stacked with boxes that hadn't been moved in years. As they made their way through the box maze, Nanasawa heard the talking of many people. Once the broke through, she saw what looked like a large throne room. It was carpeted with nice red carpeting, and had black cloth hanging from the ceiling. Many people were in this box walled room. But you could tell that they were vampires by the wings and blood red eyes.

At the very end was a large chair with a man sitting in it. His black hair was pulled back, he wore blue eye liner, and had on battle armor. As she drew closer, she got an ugly look from the vampire. "What are you doing here!" He demanded. "I'm here to take back my throne!" She yelled, letting kagome fall to the floor.

"How dare you!" He yelled, getting up from his seat. "How dare I? How dare you to run my clan under the streets as if they were ashamed!" She yelled, storming up to him. "You left your clan for a mortal!" He shot back. "You are only angry becuase it was him that I chose to be my king and not you! You made me leave be threatening his life! I didn't abandon them." she argued. "But you chose a mere mortal over your flesh and blood." He said a little more calmly.

The room had gotten silent and all eyes were on them. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to back off. "I am here to reclaim my throne." She told him, almost in a whisper. "You must have a king to do so." He reminded her. "I have chosen my future king..." She told him. She then turned to the people and yelled, "And with him by my side, we shall reclaim tokyo for ourselves!"

The room erupted in applause and yells of excitement . But only one remained calm and sturdy. Naraku could only glare at the woman's back as she addressed her clan. "And who is the supposed king of yours?" he yelled at her. The room went silent with curiosity. She answered with just a name.

"Inuyasha."


	15. Chapter 15

I know it has been a reeeeally long time since I updated, but I had a bad case of writers block. Plus my computer is down and I have to use my parent's piece of crap. Okay, here it goes. The final Chapter! And it's a long one! When I typed it, it was 7 pages! Whoot! Okay…Chapter 15!

Chapter 15

"The Hanyou…I see you've taken a step up in the food chain from your last king." Naraku sneered. Nanasawa didn't flinch at his words. She pushed past him, her hair flipping in his face, and sat upon her throne. Naraku gave her a hateful glare as she sat, but said nothing.

Nanasawa glanced around the room, all eyes upon her. "When was the last time my people have set foot upon the above world?" She asked, seeing how slender their frames were. "Not since you last ruled. We were forced underground by your filthy hanyou's father." Naraku said, walking over to stand by her. "Well, its time for a change." She said, getting to her feet once again. "My people, I have seen your fragile frames and I am sadden. I wish for you to return to the surface and find a person who suits your pallet. Then, once I give the signal, I wish for you to attack and feast upon their blood." A roar of applause and claps came from the surrounding people. Then with a final smile to her vampire people, they marched out of the box throne room.

Happy with her self, Nanasawa sat once again with only Naraku, Kagura, and Kagome as her audience. Kagura had her attention on the limp body of Kagome. Her eyes had a hunger in them. She hadn't been allowed to drink the body of any human since her creation. It pained her to see such an easy target. Nanasawa saw the hungry look in her eyes and glared. "I hope you aren't having any ideas Kagura." She said, pointing a hand at Kagome. Out of her hand shot a black chain that quickly raped around Kagome, making sure nothing went wrong if she were to awake.

"I would never…" Kagura started, but Nanasawa silenced her with her hand. "I do not want to hear it. Return the surface with your brothers and sisters and await my signal." She ordered. "With all do respect you majesty, I can not do as your order. I haven't been allowed to drink the blood of another since my creation and those people are not my brothers and sisters." Kagura said, bowing down on one knee. Nanasawa glared at her for a moment, but softened. "The return to the lobby and await your future king. Show him the way with no trouble, then await future orders." Kagura gave another bow and turned to leave the room.

Naraku stood silently by Nanasawa side, which she quickly took notice of. "Why so quiet Naraku? Do you not wish to feast with your family?" She asked, looking straight ahead. "I'm not hungry." Was his only reply. Nanasawa gave him a look of pure hatred. "Once I am queen, you will be the first to go." She told him simply.

Inuyasha walked along a dark street. Most of the streetlights had burned out and the city had become too lazy to replace them. Hidden under his red trench coat was his powerful sword Tetsuiaga, but he also had on his right hip a couple of stakes. He also had a small bottle of holy water in his pocket and a blessed cross around his neck. Not many people realize that having a cross on your person isn't enough. It has to have been blessed, another wise your shit out of luck.

There was a chill in the air as he walked along. The smell of Nanasawa wasn't hard to find at all. He knew that she wanted him to find her and was purposely not hiding her scent. As he drew closer to what looked like an abandon business building, he saw people pouring out. He quickly hid behind a building, watching them. As he looked closer he saw that they were vampires. After another minute they all took to the sky, no doubt going out for a meal.

Inuyasha quickly went over to the building and pushed through the spinning doors. The building was much cooler than outside, mostly by all the marble. The chairs in the lobby were old and falling about. The magazines that sat on the tables dated several years ago. But as he walked through the lobby he saw a woman behind the reception desk. She had short black hair that was pulled back and dark ruby eyes, which glared at him. "Am I to assume you are Inuyasha?" She asked, looking him up and down.

Inuyasha went up to the desk, looking her over, making sure how big a threat she was. "Yes." Was his only answer. "Oh wow…she failed to mention how attractive you are." She said, toying with a piece of his silver hair that lay on the desk. He quickly grabbed his hair from her grasp, giving a low growl. "Mr. Feisty…Follow me." Kagura led the way towards a waiting elevator. Seeing there was nothing else he could do, he followed.

They road in silence, Inuyasha glaring at her as the made their descent. Kagura only gave shifty glances, a small smile on her face as she looked back. A low growl from Inuyasha made her turn and face forward. The elevator came to a painful sounding stop and they walked onward. Inuyasha could smell Nanasawa very clearly now. She was in the room and with every step they drew closer.

Kagura then led him into a rather large throne room that had been created by stacking cardboard boxes. Almost like a small child's fort. He then noticed that Nanasawa was lying rather lazily in the throne chair, a smile coming to her face as they approached. Kagura then came to a stop a few feet from her throne and bowed. "Your highness, I have done as instructed and now awaiting further orders." She said, not looking at her. "Patrol upstairs and make sure we are not interrupted." She said, turning in her eat to the sitting position.

Kagura then gave another bow and walked out living them along, except for the strange man standing beside Nanasawa. "Who is the muscle?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the man next to her. "That is just Naraku. Pay no attention to him. He is just pissed because he can't be king." She told him, smiling. "So…you're the queen of the vampires. No wonder you were so damn hard to kill." Inuyasha said, turning his attention back to her. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said, standing. "Were is Kagome?" He asked, placing a hand on his sword. He thought he saw a little pain in her eyes as he mentioned her name, but ignored it.

"Don't you know it's bad to mention one's ex?" Nanasawa said, walking right up into his face. "She's not my ex, so there shouldn't be a problem." He said through clenched teeth. Nanasawa gave a pout as he said this and pointed to Naraku, who was now holding a limp chained Kagome. His first instinct was to run to her side, but he stayed firmly planted, looking back at Nanasawa. "What do you want?" He asked. A smile returned to her face as he asked this. "You." As if it was a plain as daylight.

Inuyasha took a step back at the notion. "What the hell do you mean?" He yelled. "I want you to be my king! To stand beside me and love me until the end of time. I want to be with you forever Inuyasha." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "What makes you think I can't just kill you and take Kagome?" he demanded. "Because Kagura is upstairs and can quickly notify the others to return and kill you. Plus, I don't think you would make it out of here in time to save Kagome." She explained, pointing behind her. Inuyasha looked, and to her horror saw that Naraku had his teeth close to Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha clenched his sword tightly in his fist, his knuckles turning white. He didn't know what choice he had, but decided that he wasn't going down that easily. With one quick motion he sent a wind scar directly at Naraku, who dodged it barely. Naraku then made a quick movement to bight into Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled out his only bottle of holy water and threw it at Naraku's face. He let out a scream of pain as he held his face, running blindly around the room. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room as Naraku fell to the floor in a heap. "Thank you for doing me a favor my little hanyou." She said with a wicked smile.

Nanasawa slowly pulled out her Katana and prepared to fight. Inuyasha lunged at her with his sword, but with a wave her hand sent a shock wave of dark magic at him, which forced him back. She then leaped into the air and landed on him, pinning him to the ground. "Just say you'll be my king and I wont have to hurt any of those beautiful silver hairs on your head." She said, giving him a wicked smile. "Never!" He hissed, throwing her back and getting to his feet. She then jumped back and gave a laugh. In her hand started to forma black orb, which she threw at him. Seeing the orb flying at him he quickly ran at it and yelled, "Backlash Wave!" The force from his sword quickly wrapped around the orb and sent it flying back at her. In one quick movement she pulled out her wings and took flight, barely missing the attack.

"Tricky Tricky…." She said, flying right at him, ready to attack with her sword. He blocked back her sword and pushed her back. "Just one little word and this could all be over with." She said. "I said never!" He yelled, pushing more onto the sword. Nanasawa quickly jumped back to avoid the blade, a glare on her face. "I am tired of this!" She yelled, a black whip forming in her hand. She then shot the whip at Inuyasha, who blocked it with his sword, causing it to wrap around. Then with a quick jerk, Nanasawa pulled the sword from Inuyasha's hands and had it land by her feet. Dropping the whip, she pointed her hand towards the now sword less Inuyasha. Black rings formed around his wrists, ankles, and neck. They then pulled him back and pinned him to the box wall, making it impossible to move.

Nanasawa gave a victorious laugh as Inuyasha struggled with the rings. "The time is now, you must now become the king of the vampires." She said, walking over. "I drink your blood…you drink mine…then our life's become entwine," she recited, an inch from his face. Inuyasha could only glared at her, unable to move. Then suddenly a voice screamed, "No!" Both Inuyasha and Nanasawa turned to see Kagome awake and struggling under her chains. "Shut up you wench! You have no say in the matter!" Nanasawa spat, storming over. "You were merely a body to grow from! You have served your purpose!" She yelled, kicking her. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling on the rings in hopes to pull the boxes down. "Stop trying to pull down the boxes. The are reinforced with vampire magic, making them as strong as any steel, cement, or wood." Nanasawa explained.

She then saw the pure hatred he had for her in his eyes and was hurt. She wanted him to love her! Not the stupid wench that lay at her feet. She wanted him to hate Kagome, not her. Then it came to her in a flash. "Your mother was killed by a vampire, correct?" She asked, turning her full attention on Inuyasha. "Yes...and I killed the bastered! And your next you bitch!" He yelled, not truly giving up on struggling. "But you are wrong Inuyasha. For it was Kagome who killed your mother!" She yelled, pointing at the now shocked Kagome. Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief. "That's right! She killed her and made it look like a vampire had done it! True, it was to feed me and to keep me alive, but I had said any human would do. She chose your mother. She stabbed her in the neck and then drank her blood! She then stabbed her again to make it look like a bite mark!" Nanasawa explained, victory in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha's expression.

Kagome had started crying at this point, unable to look at Inuyasha. "Why Kagome?" He asked, all his hatred melting away and sorrow filling its place. "She never liked me! But she loved Kikyou! I just thought that with her around, I would never have a shot at being your girlfriend. But then I knew that it was a horrible mistake as soon as I killed her. And then you just thought of me as the supporting friend." She said, crying even harder as she spoke. "Kagome…how could you…I…" but Inuyasha couldn't finish. His heart was so torn that he didn't have the strength to speak.

"It is time." Nanasawa said softly, walking over. "Wait…Can I at least hug him goodbye?" Kagome cried, on the floor. Nanasawa looked at her pathetic form and felt sorry for her. With a snap of her fingers the chains went away and Kagome got to her feet. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…I never meant for it to turn out like this." She cried. But as she was doing this, Kagome slowly pulled a stake out from Inuyasha's belt. Inuyasha felt it being pulled out but did not move. Nanasawa then clasped her hand on Kagome's shoulder and shoved her back.

Kagome then quickly held her stake high and went to stab it into Nanasawa's back, but she wasn't fast enough. Nanasawa quickly turned and grabbed Kagome Wrist, holding the stake high above her. Then with a quick kick to the stomach, knocked Kagome to the floor and chains came out of the floor to pin her down. Nanasawa gave her a small smile as she threw the stake to the floor. "Pathetic…" Kagome cried silently, unable to move.

Nanasawa then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She slowly pushed back the collar of his coat to expose the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. She slowly leaned in, seeing Inuyasha tense as she drew close. She then slowly clasped her teeth around his neck and began to drink, but not too much. As she pulled away she wiped her mouth clean of any remaining blood. "You do taste as good as I thought." She said with a small smile. But she got no response from him. Seeing that he wasn't going to do this willingly, she lifted her hand to her mouth and bite in, pulling blood in to her mouth. She then placed her lips upon his and forced the blood into his mouth. At once, Inuyasha despised the taste and it made him want to gang, but Nanasawa gentle stroked his throat, making him swallow.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes as a sharp pain filled his stomach. Nanasawa watch with glee as Inuyasha's hair grew longer, turning black with red at the tips. His white dog-ears turned black and his claws grew longer. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain as wing grew out of his back. As his cried out you could see that his fangs had grown longer. His wings were even bigger than Nanasawa, for he was now King of the vampires. He then went limp and all went silent. Nanasawa removed the rings with a wave of her hand, letting Inuyasha slide down to the floor. After a moment, Inuyasha stirred, getting to his feet. As he opened his eyes you could see they were as blood red as Nanasawa's.

"My Love!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. They then shared a long kiss before Inuyasha heard soft crying. "I believe she is heart broken, dear." Inuyasha said in a hateful tone as he glared at Kagome. With a wave of her hand the chains pinning Kagome vanished and she got to her feet. "You have served your purpose, now go." Nanasawa ordered. But Kagome stayed where she was, glaring at her through her tears. "She is feisty this one…" said Inuyasha with a laugh. He then walked over to Kagome, towering over her. Then with a sniff he let out a laugh. "Fear…Anger…a hint of Sadness…and…_Love_" He sneered the last word. It was as if he was deciding what had been put in his dinner. "I think I would like this one to be my dinner." Inuyasha said. Then, as if a jolt of lightening had been sent through her, Kagome ran out of the room. "I love a little exercise before I eat." Inuyasha said, giving chase.

Kagome ran along the bow hallways, not sure were she was going. But the sound of flapping wings meant that Inuyasha wasn't far behind. She wished she knew were the hell she was, but Kagome kept running. She would have rather given a fight then to just stay down and die. But as she ran along the hallways she saw something fall to the floor. The hall way was so dark she couldn't make it out. As she cam closer, it suddenly sprang up to reveal the hungry eyes of Inuyasha. Before she could run away he grabbed her and bite deep into her shoulder. "Get off damit!" She yelled, punching him in the side of the head. Inuyasha yelled in pain, releasing his grip on her. Kagome then took off running.

Nanasawa smiled as she heard Kagome's voice echo from somewhere in the basement. Soon she would be dead and her and Inuyasha would be together forever. As sweet thoughts of her and Inuyasha killing people filled her mind, she was soon brought back to earth by a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She looked down to see the sharp end of a stake protruding from her right shoulder. She then felt and rough jerk as it was pulled out and she fell to the ground in pain. "Sorry, my aim in off because I can't see to well." A voice said in true pain. Nanasawa rolled over to see a hideous figure in front of her. The holy water had taken its toll on Naraku's face. His face was scorched and piece of skin was hanging off. One eye was swollen closed, why the other looked as if it had no lid anymore.

"Damn you Naraku…" She cursed, trying to get to her feet. With another stab, the stake went through her stomach. She let out a cry in pain and fell back to the floor. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, you know what they say, third time's the charm." He said to her, trying to aim up with her heart.

Inuyasha froze as he heard a scream of pain. He could also smell the scent of Nanasawa's blood. Forgetting all about Kagome, he quickly ran forward, rushing to be by his love's side.

Kagome saw a black blur run past her and knew something had happened. Trying her best to keep up, she quickly followed him in the direction she believed to be the throne room. It seemed that something had happened to Nanasawa. In her heart, she was so happy that Nanasawa might be dead. But She was also saddened by the fact that Inuyasha would be heart broken if she was.

Inuyasha reached the throne room in record time. As he ran in he saw Naraku holding a stake over Nanasawa's bleeding body. "Get away from her!" He screamed, tackling him off her and knocking the stake out of his hand. Kagome stood froze at what she was seeing. Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku to protect Nanasawa. Something she believed he would have done for her…before all of this had happened.

Inuyasha struggled with Naraku as the rolled along on the floor. Naraku quickly reached for a stake on Inuyasha's belt and stabbed him in the side. Inuyasha cried in pain and rolled off Naraku, who quickly got to his feet. Inuyasha grasped the stake and with a powerful tug, pulled it from his side. He then discarded it and continued to fight Naraku.

Kagome watched as the stake that had been inside Inuyasha landed at her feet, soaked with his blood. As she looked at it, an idea formed in her mind. Inuyasha had already drunk some of her blood. Maybe if she drank his purified blood, he would turn back to normal or even human. She quickly picked up the stake and looked around. It wasn't as if she was going to find any holy water around here. But then she saw it. A small shattered bottle.

She quickly ran over and looked carefully at the pieces. Lying a rather large shattered piece was a small pool of Holy water. She carefully picked it up and poured it onto the blood. At first if bubbled and then turned colors. It turned from a dark red to a dark purple. With a scream of pain, Kagome saw Naraku fall to the ground at Inuyasha's blood soaked claws. Hoping that it would work and she wasn't going to be a vampire, Kagome licked some of the strange blood and swallowed. The taste was horrible and she was frozen with fear at what would happen. What if there wasn't enough holy water to purify it? What if She ended up the one to change? All these questions and more ran through her mind as she waited for something to happen. Soon, a scream of pain came from Inuyasha. She looked over to see him on his knees holding his head. His hair began to change silver and grow shorter. His dog-ears changed back to silver. His claws grew shorter and the wings slowly grew into his back. With a final scream of pain he fell forward, still on the ground.

Kagome ran over to his side, crying from the sounds of his screams. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" She cried, shaking him gently. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to reveal the golden eyes Kagome had grown to love. "What happened?" He asked slowly. Kagome's hear leaped at the thought that he couldn't remember. But as she watched his eyes grow wide, she knew that he had remembered. As they stared at each other, a cough from across the room caught their attention.

Inuyasha walked over to see Nanasawa lying on the floor shaking. He bent down and lifted her head. She looked at him lovingly, knowing that he was once again the hanyou she had loved. "I guess this is it…do what you have to do." She said weakly, turning her head away from him. He slowly turned it back towards her and looked deep into her eyes. "Why did you do it Nanasawa?" he asked. "I didn't really want to rule…I just wanted to have someone to love. The man I had fallen in love with so many years ago was mortal and was afraid of vampires. When he found out, he quickly left me. With no home and no love I returned to a child like state were I grew and became stronger…I just wanted a reason to have you by my side." She said, tears coming to her eyes as she told it.

Inuyasha pulled out a stake slowly, knowing he couldn't leave her to die this way. "Wait…before you do that…could I have a goodbye kiss…I'll understand if you say no." she said weakly. Inuyasha looked at her with pity and nodded. It was her dying wish and he would not refuse it. He bent in slowly, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. She then closed her eyes and Inuyasha laid her on the ground. Then with a quickly stab, ran the stake through her heart.

As he climbed to his feet, he felt Kagome's hand fall onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha…" She cried, not knowing what else to say. Inuyasha slowly placed his hand on top of hers and sighed. "It's okay Kagome. You were young and she was forcing you to do things that you didn't want to do." He said slowly. With one last look at Nanasawa's peaceful face, they made their way out of the throne room.

Epilogue

Soon after getting out of the abandon building, Inuyasha and friends had the task of exterminating the entire vampire left. After two years of battling, the war still rages on. Miroku and Sango soon fell for each to her and are expected to be married in a year or so. Kagome and Inuyasha worked out heir problems with his past and soon fell for each other. They are to be married as soon as the war is to end.

But it is unknown when all vampires will be dealt with and what no foe is leading them. The only thing they are sure of is that they must all die; none are to be left to walk the earth.


End file.
